


Every New Day

by Send_Reinforcements



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_Reinforcements/pseuds/Send_Reinforcements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the season ends, things get weird for Javi and Thiago before they get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [daisysusan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/) for the read through!

Thiago wakes up gradually, slowly realizing that his head is killing him. He’s not sure how he got home last night after the party after the parade, but there might have been alcohol involved. 

From the other side of the bed, someone makes a noise.

There was definitely alcohol involved, Thiago thinks. He really wants to go back to sleep, not deal with some random hook-up he doesn’t remember. He turns over and cracks an eye open, and sees Javi’s familiar messy hair and broad shoulders.

Thiago sighs in relief. He lies back down and tries to block out some of the sun with his eyes.

Javi mumbles something and pulls the covers back over his head, shifting closer to Thiago. 

Thiago falls back asleep, warm and happy with Javi next to him.

He wakes up later, feeling kind of gross but less hungover. Javi’s not in bed with him anymore, and Thiago doesn’t check whether he left before he stumbles into the bathroom for a shower. 

He almost falls back asleep in the shower, but manages to get rid of the smell of beer and rinse his hair. He pulls on some sweats and goes out into the kitchen.

Javi is staring at his coffee machine, arms crossed, looking confused.

Thiago says, “You won’t get coffee by staring at it.”

Javi turns to look at him, and makes his sad puppy face. “I don’t know how, though.” 

Thiago sighs, “Go take a shower, I’ll make it.”

Javi smiles and nudges Thiago as he passes him on the way back to the bathroom. Thiago laughs and starts the coffee. 

He moves a few things around on the counter, pretending to tidy up, and thinks about last night. He can’t quite remember what happened after the second bar, but he guesses he and Javi got a cab and crashed.

Javi appears again, wearing a towel around his hips. Thiago gives him a cup and Javi mumbles a thank you. He closes his eyes with his first sip, and Thiago notices his eyelashes brushing his cheeks. Water is dripping from his hair and collecting on his collarbone. Thiago looks down at his own cup, then goes to sit at the counter.

After a few minutes, Javi shuffles over to the sink and puts his mug down. “Breakfast?”

“What, you want me to cook for you now?” Thiago asks, laughing.

Javi shrugs. “I’ll cook.”

“Fine, go ahead,” Thiago says.

Javi surveys the kitchen, then readjusts his towel and gets to work.

Before Thiago knows it, Javi’s setting a plate of eggs and toast in front of him, and rounding the counter to sit next to him. Javi’s shoulder brushes against Thiago’s.

“Thank you, Javi,” Thiago says, picking up his fork.

Javi says something with his mouth full, then swallows and tries again when Thiago gives him a confused look.

“Thanks for letting me crash,” Javi says.

“No problem,” Thiago says, and pats Javi on the shoulder. 

Javi hangs around for a while longer, but he eventually puts on his clothes from the night before, still smelling of beer and smoke.

Thiago laughs at the disgusted face he makes. “I don’t have anything that would fit you, bro,” he says.

Javi shakes his head. “I’m going home and taking a nap.”

Thiago sees him to the door, and waves goodbye when Javi looks over his shoulder.

It’s already afternoon, so Thiago putters around the house and ends up watching TV on the couch and snoozing. He notices his head hurting before dinner, and it only gets worse as he waits for his takeout to arrive. 

He chugs a glass of water and tries to eat, but even the smell of pesto pasta is making him queasy. He gets enough down and puts the rest in his mostly-empty fridge, and goes to look for painkillers.

Later, Thiago’s settled on the couch when he gets a text from Javi. It says, _I feel sick :( Distract me?_

Thiago facetimes him and Javi’s blurry face appears on his phone. He’s in bed, lying back on his hundreds of pillows.

“Hey,” Javi says, smiling.

“Hi,” Thiago says. 

They chat about summer plans, team gossip, and how often Javi has been calling his mom to talk to his dogs.

Eventually Javi falls asleep, and Thiago hangs up. 

As he gets in bed, he realizes his headache is gone, too.

—

Thiago spends a few nauseous seconds rolling out of bed before he stumbles to the bathroom. His head is killing him, and he doesn’t feel better after he throws up. Thiago sits on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, head in his hands, trying to catch his breath.

Eventually he gets up and gets dressed, grabs his wallet and keys. He drives to the training center, keeping his eyes on the road and tries to feel less sick.

When he gets into the treatment room, Javi is there, looking grim. 

“You look like shit,” Javi says.

Thiago groans and takes a seat next to Javi. “Thanks.”

“Do you think we got the same thing?” Javi says.

Thiago winces. “Fuck, what did we do the night of the parade?”

“Drank a lot,” Javi says.

“This is not a hangover,” Thiago says. “I didn’t even really start feeling bad until last night.”

Javi nods. “Same.”

One of the doctors comes to check out Thiago, and takes his temperature. Mostly he asks questions about how Thiago’s feeling, which amount to god-awful.

The doc prescribes them both sleep, water, and painkillers, and to keep him updated.

Javi yawns. “A nap, then?” he asks Thiago. 

“Yeah,” Thiago says. He did not get nearly enough sleep last night, even if he is starting to feel less nauseous. 

They head up to the players’ quarters, and Javi stops in front of his room.

“Come on, don’t make me be alone while I’m sick.” he says, opening the door. 

Thiago pretends to protest. “I should, you’re probably the one who infected me,” he says, even as he’s following Javi into his room. 

“Yeah right,” Javi says.

Thiago lies down next to Javi on the bed, and he’s pretty sure the painkillers are kicking in because his head doesn’t hurt so much. 

After a while, Thiago rolls over closer to Javi, and Javi puts his arm around Thiago’s waist. 

It’s not long before Thiago falls asleep. 

When he wakes up, Thiago realizes he’s hungry, and that he hadn’t eaten breakfast. He gets up and nudges Javi, who’s still snoring. 

Javi wouldn’t want him to leave without him, though, so he shakes his shoulder. Javi groans and rolls over, but eventually wakes up. 

“Ugh,” Javi says and sits up. “Food?”

Thiago tugs on Javi’s hair. “Yeah, get moving.” 

Javi smiles up at him, and Thiago’s fingers twitch near Javi’s ear.

They head down to the team cafeteria to eat. They don’t talk much. Thiago knows Javi is always grumpy for a while after he wakes up, especially from a nap.

Thiago walks with Javi to the parking lot, and Javi pulls him into a half-hug before he heads to his car. Thiago watches him go, then fumbles for his keys in his pockets and unlocks his car.

—

Thiago is out at dinner with friends that night when the headache starts to come back. By the time they’re out for drinks, he starts feeling worse and worse. He’s not even drunk yet, but he’s dizzy.

He bows out before the next bar and hails a cab. His head is pressed to the glass and he’s trying not to throw up when he gets a text. It’s an effort to type in his password, but he manages it.

The text is from Javi. _Can I come over?_

Thiago responds, _I’m out, just heading home now. Still feel like shit though._

 _Yeah same,_ Javi sends back. _I’ll meet you at your place?_

Thiago’s not sure why Javi wants to come over when he’s sick, but he texts back _Okay._

Thiago pukes when he gets home, crouched in the bathroom. He goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water and wash out his mouth, wincing at the headache that’s getting worse and worse.

Javi rings up to his apartment, and sort of stumbles through the door. He’s pale, and he wraps Thiago up in a hug that makes Thiago shiver. Thiago still isn’t sure why he’s here.

“What’s going on, are you okay?” Thiago mumbles into Javi’s shirt. 

It’s weird, but his head suddenly feels a lot better.

“Fuck,” Javi says quietly. “I don’t feel sick when I’m near you.”

Thiago nods shakily. He tightens his grip on Javi’s shoulders. “So, being apart makes us sick?” he asks. 

Javi shrugs. He pulls away, running a hand down Thiago’s back. “I guess. I felt like death ten minutes ago, and now I’m okay,” he says softly.

Thiago lets out a breath. “Well, come sit down.” 

They head into the living room, and Thiago pushes Javi onto the couch then sprawls next to him. Javi puts his arm around Thiago’s shoulders.

Thiago sighs and leans into Javi. “So, we’re stuck together?” Thiago asks. 

“Well, I don’t want to get sick again,” Javi says. He’s playing with Thiago’s shirt collar absentmindedly.

“Seriously, what if this is some kind of shared delusion? A side effect of spending too much time together,” Thiago says.

“Or it’s a curse,” Javi says gravely. 

Thiago laughs reflexively. He twists to look at Javi, who’s smirking. “Sure, someone cursed me to be with you forever.” 

“Hey,” Javi protests, shoving at Thiago’s shoulders. Thiago snickers, shoving back.

“You were asking for that one,” he says.

“Hmph,” Javi says, and sinks back into the couch cushions.

Thiago smiles and pats his hair. “Let’s watch basketball and forget we’re stuck together, okay?” 

Javi leans into his hand. “Fine,” he says, smiling softly.

Thiago turns on the TV, and props his legs up on Javi’s. 

Eventually, right before he feels like passing out, Thiago convinces Javi to get up and move to the bed. They fall asleep next to each other, breathing steadily.

—

In the morning, Thiago teaches Javi how to make coffee on his machine. “Might as well if we’re going to be stuck together,” he says. Javi nods and pays attention, watching Thiago’s hands.

Thiago sits on the counter and watches Javi make breakfast, and then they eat together at the dining room table. 

“How long do you think this will last?” Javi says in-between bites of his granola. The caffeine must be kicking in, Thiago thinks.

“I have no idea,” he says. “Not long, hopefully. I’m flying to Barcelona in a few days.” 

Javi nods. “I’m flying to Cadiz next week, then going home,” he says.

Thiago smiles, “Well if we’re still stuck together, you’re partying with me and I’m meeting your parents.”

Javi laughs and finishes his food, then gets up to put his dishes in the sink. He looks at Thiago like he’s not sure where he’s supposed to sit. Thiago will let him figure that out on his own, as long as he doesn’t leave the apartment. Unless-

“Wait, do you want to test it out?” Thiago asks Javi, where he’s still hovering in the kitchen.

“What, the… thing?” Javi asks.

“Yeah, you walk around the block or something and see if we get sick,” Thiago says.

Javi nods, then frowns. “I don’t want to get dressed, though.” He’s only wearing sweatpants from the night before.

Thiago rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll go,” he says and gets up from the table to get dressed. He puts on jogging pants and a clean t-shirt and pockets his phone and keys. 

“Text me if you start feeling bad,” Thiago says.

When he gets outside, he wishes he’d brought his sunglasses too. He picks a direction to head in, towards his favorite café, and starts walking.

After a couple blocks, a twinge of pain starts in his temples. It gets worse over the next few meters, and his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pauses, lets someone go around him on the sidewalk, then looks at his phone.

 _Headache started,_ the text from Javi says.

He responds, _Yeah, same here. It’s not so bad yet, I’ll keep going?_ Thiago’s curious how far away he can get.

Javi responds, _Okay,_ so Thiago keeps walking. He doesn’t get very far down the block before he starts feeling ill, though, so he turns around. 

Even though he’s getting closer, Thiago’s stomach feels worse, like he’s going to throw up on the sidewalk, so he jogs a little to get back to his building. He takes the steps up two at a time.

Javi’s leaning against the wall by the door, and he reaches for Thiago as soon as he steps inside.

A wave of relief washes over Thiago as soon as Javi grabs his wrist, and Thiago leans into him, pressing their bodies together. Javi runs a hand up Thiago’s back to his neck, curling his fingers into Thiago’s collar, and Thiago shivers with relief. He tucks his face into the crook of Javi’s bare shoulder.

“Let’s not do that again,” Javi says next to Thiago’s ear. 

Thiago laughs shakily. “Yeah, sounds good.”

They stand pressed together against the wall for a few minutes while Thiago catches his breath. He rests his hand on Javi’s waist, then pulls away. 

Thiago looks up at Javi, at his mouth, and feels himself blush. Javi looks away, smiling awkwardly. “So,” Javi says, trailing off.

“So,” Thiago says. He steps back, breaking the contact between them. “We should do something fun today,” he says.

Javi nods. “Yeah, sounds good,” he says. “Maybe we should go back to mine so I can get dressed, though.”

Thiago laughs, “Okay. Then a movie?”

“Perfect,” Javi says. 

Thiago heads to his room to put on something nicer to wear, and Javi follows him. 

“My t-shirt is around here somewhere,” Javi says, looking around.

Thiago laughs and looks for his favorite jeans. 

“You don’t have to dress up for me,” Javi says jokingly. When Thiago looks over, he’s pulling on his shirt, then sprawls on Thiago’s bed.

“Some people like to look nice in public,” Thiago says, looking pointedly at Javi.

Javi shakes his head, “I look nice in public.” 

Thiago nods seriously and tries not to smile. “Yes, you do.” 

He grabs a shirt and a sweater and considers Javi, who’s staring up at the ceiling, for half a second before he starts changing.

A minute later he’s picking out shoes and sitting next to Javi on the bed to lace them up.

“Ready?” Javi asks, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Thiago says. 

Thiago drives them over to Javi’s place, and waits for Javi to change. He wanders around, and gets a glass of water in the kitchen. He checks the movie times on his phone.

Javi returns from his bedroom in a hideous t-shirt and jeans that make his legs look pretty nice, so Thiago doesn’t comment.

They take a few pictures with fans outside the theater, then head inside. Thiago lets Javi eat most of his popcorn, and during some of the car chases, Thiago forgets that they’re stuck together. 

They go back to Thiago’s place, and Javi kicks off his shoes and heads for the couch like he lives there. These days, he kind of does, Thiago thinks.

“I’m setting up FIFA,” Javi says from the living room.

“Okay,” Thiago says, shrugging off his sweater on his way to his room.

He sits on his bed and grabs his laptop to check his messages. A little time to himself is healthy, he thinks. They’re used to living in each other’s pockets on the road, but he doesn’t want to get sick of Javi.

Half an hour later, though, Thiago is bored and a little guilty about ignoring Javi. He heads back out to the living room and finds Javi playing FIFA, Bayern against Dortmund.

Javi nods in greeting, only taking his eyes off the screen for a second.

Thiago sits down next to Javi on the couch, and watches his little animated self score a goal on screen a few moments later.

“Hey, you’re good luck,” Javi says to him, smiling.

“Hm, I won’t be when I’m kicking your ass,” Thiago says. 

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Javi says. 

Thiago grabs a controller from the coffee table and settles back next to Javi. 

After a few matches they’re hardly trash talking, and focusing on the game instead. Thiago’s leaning on Javi so he gets elbowed whenever Javi celebrates a goal, but he doesn’t mind. Thiago loses the match, and drops his head to Javi’s shoulder, sighing. 

“How much time do you spend practicing so you can beat me,” Thiago says, stifling a yawn.

“More than you, clearly,” Javi says. He brings his hand up to Thiago’s head, resting his fingers lightly on the back of his neck. The contact feels nice, better than he imagined it would, and sends shivers down Thiago’s spine. He wonders if it’s the weird thing going on between them, or if he just likes Javi’s hands on his skin. He feels blissed out and sleepy, too. Maybe that’s another side-effect of being near Javi.

Thiago nuzzles closer to Javi, who snakes his arm around Thiago’s waist, holding him close. 

“I’m going to fall asleep like this,” Thiago says. 

Javi makes a noise in agreement, and relaxes further into the couch cushions. His eyes flutter shut.

As much as Thiago would like to never move again, this might not be the best napping position. “Hey, at least lie down,” he says, pushing Javi’s shoulder.

Javi groans but cedes to Thiago’s hands, lying down and shifting so Thiago can scoot next to him. “Better?” he asks sleepily.

“Mm, yes,” Thiago says, tucking his face next to Javi’s neck. He’s warm and breathing steadily, and Thiago feels calmer than he has since the end of the season.

Before he knows it, he’s waking up to a dim apartment, still pressed to Javi’s side. His arm is wrapped around Javi’s waist, so he extricates himself and sits up. Javi’s bangs are curled against his forehead, almost in his eyes, and Thiago finds himself brushing them away lightly.

A while later, Javi wakes up and grumbles about being hungry. Thiago watches him poke around in Thiago’s fridge speculatively before making a pained expression. “We better go out,” he says.

Thiago smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess so.” They debate the merits of a few different restaurants. They’re getting ready to leave when Javi asks, “Hey, can we stay at mine tonight?” 

Thiago looks up at Javi where he’s putting on his jacket. “Yeah, sure,” he says.

“I sleep better in my own bed,” Javi says, 

Thiago smiles, “I think everyone does. Just give me a minute.” He goes to his room and packs a change of clothes and his toiletries in a backpack, like he’s going over to Javi’s for a sleepover. The thought makes him laugh. 

Javi’s waiting for him, looking down at his phone and leaning against the wall near the door.

Thiago takes a second to watch him before he says, “Okay, ready to go.”

Javi looks up at him and smiles, and Thiago feels weirdly lucky to be stuck with Javi, or maybe lucky to be his friend. He’s not sure. 

They head out the door, and Javi walks close enough next to Thiago in the hall that his arm brushes Thiago’s shoulder.

At dinner, Javi makes bad jokes that make Thiago laugh, and tells him why he’s looking forward to going home, and who he wants to win the NBA championship. 

Thiago tells Javi why he misses Barcelona, and how nervous Rafinha is for the final, and what TV shows he’s thinking of watching.

Their feet brush under the table, and Javi drinks enough red wine that he’s flushed by the time the bill comes. Javi wants to pay, but Thiago is quicker with his card. He likes Javi’s half-exasperated face, and says, “You can get it next time.” 

“Thank you,” Javi says with a crooked smile. 

At some point on the ride home, Javi gets Thiago to start doing impressions of their teammates, which make Javi crack up. Once they get out of the car, Thiago convinces Javi to try out Pep in his lilting German, and Thiago laughs so hard that he has to cling to Javi to keep from falling over.

They giggle all the way up the stairs to Javi’s apartment, and Thiago belatedly thinks about not disturbing his neighbors when they’re inside.

“Shh, Javi, your neighbors,” Thiago jokes, still laughing.

Javi smiles, “It’s okay, it’s still early.” He kicks off his shoes and heads for the kitchen, leaving Thiago to put down his backpack and take of his shoes. “Hey, you want a drink?” Javi calls from the kitchen.

Thiago pads over to Javi where he’s looking at his liquor cabinet. “Maybe just beer,” he says, leaning against the counter next to Javi.

Javi hums in agreement and opens his fridge, pulling out a couple bottles. He nudges Thiago’s hip, motioning towards the drawer, and Thiago moves out of the way so Javi can pull out a bottle opener. Thiago watches Javi’s hands as he opens one of the bottles and hands it to Thiago.

“Thanks,” Thiago says softly. 

Javi smiles, “No problem.” He opens the other bottle, and Thiago’s eyes are glued to Javi’s mouth as he drinks. He realizes what he’s doing a second late and looks away and takes a drink.

“Come on,” Javi says, nodding towards the living room. Thiago follows him, and watches Javi move some pillows out of the way and lounge on the couch with his legs propped up. Javi pats the spot next to him, and Thiago rounds the coffee table to sit down. 

Javi looks at him, smiling softly, and Thiago feels his cheeks warm up. It makes Thiago feel like he’s nineteen again, and Javi is his captain and a World Cup winner and too much for Thiago to ignore. Javi keeps looking at him without saying anything, eyes basically sparkling, and Thiago can’t help but smile.

“What?” Thiago asks.

Javi shakes his head. “Nothing.” He looks away, then drinks his beer. “I was just thinking about how I’m glad we’re stuck together,” he says.

“Oh,” Thiago says, breath catching. “Me too. I mean, I like spending time with you.”

Javi nods, and the look on his face makes Thiago think of things he shouldn’t, of how much he wants to kiss Javi. Thiago doesn’t look away though, and neither does Javi. 

Javi brings his hand up to touch Thiago’s cheek, his thumb tracing Thiago’s jaw, and that’s all it takes for Thiago to lean up and press his lips against Javi’s. It’s quick at first, but as soon as Thiago pulls away, Javi leans in. He kisses Thiago softly, but without hesitation, catching Thiago’s bottom lip lightly with his.

Thiago lets Javi pull him closer, Javi’s hands warm against his waist. He tugs at Javi’s hair, and Javi sighs and moves down Thiago’s neck to kiss his shoulder. Thiago pushes Javi away gently so he can get up on his knees and shift so he’s straddling Javi’s thighs. Javi’s eyes are wide and wondering as he looks up and Thiago.

Thiago frames Javi’s face with his hands, and leans down to kiss him again. When he pulls away, he can’t help pressing his face to Javi’s neck and smiling breathlessly. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Thiago says.

Javi turns his head and nudges Thiago a little so they’re looking at each other. Javi’s expression is hard to read. “Really?” he asks. 

Thiago nods, his hands coming to rest against Javi’s chest.

“Okay,” Javi says after a moment. “Cool.”

Thiago laughs, “Really? That’s it?”

Javi rolls his eyes, “Yeah. I’ve kind of learned to not think about straight teammates and kissing, okay?” he says.

“Well I’m not straight,” Thiago says, relaxing against Javi.

Javi smiles. “Good,” he says, and pulls Thiago in for another kiss.

—

The next day, they test the bond out again. Thiago still feels ill when Javi gets far enough away from the apartment. He doesn’t have to text him, he knows Javi will hurry back. He focuses on breathing, and a few minutes later, Javi’s opening the door.

This time, Thiago tangles his hands in Javi’s hair and kisses him. 

Javi groans when they part. “Ugh, does this mean we’ll have to spend the whole summer together?” he says.

“Does that sound so bad?” Thiago teases.

Javi looks at him for a second, then smiles. “No, it doesn’t.”


End file.
